Star Metal
Star Metal is the name of the metal forged from the ore of fallen stars, dubbed by the blacksmith father of Conan. The Metal never dulls or rusts or otherwise, retaining its durability no matter how much it is used, as well as a noticeable metallic blue sheen. It has the power to dispel the human disguise of Serpent Men and its touch can banish them to the Abyss, and they glow a shimmering blue when a Serpent is near, even in disguise. Star Metal is one of the primary focuses of the story, as the evil Serpent Man wizard Wrath-Amon seeks to acquire as much Star Metal as he can to corrupt and forge into discs to be set atop seven pyramids in order to open a door to the Abyss and allow Set to be free. Known Star Metal: * Conan's Sword - A Sword of Star Metal and the last of the Star Metal weapons forged by Conan's father. Conan treasures it not only because it is vital to his quest but because it was forged by his father and he'd earned it by passing the test of manhood (strength) his father had set up for him. The Sword has been targeted several times by Conan's enemies, especially Wrath-Amon. * Zula's Boomerang - The Star Metal weapon of Zula, it was originally a trio of bolas that Zula claimed from a pile of Star Metal objects Wrath-Amon had collected. By a potion given to him by Jezmine the weapon is enchanted to return to Zula by his verbal command. After tiring of how the bolas continuously got tangled when used, Zula decided to reforge the Star Metal into a warrior's boomerang, and the returning enchantment remained intact. * Jezmine's Shuriken - A three-piece set of Shuriken throwing stars Jezmine acquired during her travels with her circus troop, she solved the dilemna of recovering the Shuriken whenever thrown when she was gifted a magic potion by a dying wizard that she applied to her Shuriken so that whenever she threw them they would return to her armband by her verbal command. * Greywolf's Staff - Greywolf's Staff is topped by a Star Metal object called the Claw of Heaven, which was originally a sacred object of power of the Wolverine Picts tribe until it was sought by Wrath-Amon and the sorceress Mesmira, leading the Picts to agree that as long as they had it their tribe would be endangered. So they trusted it to Conan, who saw fit to trust it to Greywolf, and he humbly accepted it, placing the Claw on top of his staff and enhancing his magical powers exponentially. * Snagg's Axe - Snagg wields an Axe of Star Metal he acquired in his travels. He also once had a Star Metal Grappling Hook until he gave it to Thunder after the horse saved his life. * Thunder's Horseshoes - Thunder's Horseshoes are made of Star Metal. They were originally a Grappling Hook owned by Snagg until Conan "appropriated" it from snagg after Thunder saved his life. Conan then forged the grappling hook into a pair of horseshoes Thunder wears on his front hooves. This serves him well when facing Serpent Men, who are not expecting star Metal to be wielded against them by a horse. * Falkenar's Whip - Falkenar's Whip is tipped with three sharp studs of Star Metal * The Star Metal Discs - Wrath-Amon requires enough Star Metal to corrupt and reforge into discs that will be placed atop seven pyramids to create a door through which his master, the evil Set, may return to conquer the world. * Titainus, the Star Metal Monster - After fishermen discovered an entire boulder of raw Star Metal, a blacksmith in service to Wrath-Amon forged it into a grotesque statue. A little girl named Tarra, possessing innate magical powers, accidentally brought the statue to life, and she named him Titainus and he became her friend and protector. Alas, Wrath-Amon and Windfang target Titainus and the Star Metal Monster entrusts Tarra to Conan and his friends to get her out of harm's way before he is destroyed and used by Wrath-Amon to further his plans. Category:Items Category:Magic Category:Weapons Category:Star Metal